disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:RainA/Kategorien
Übersicht Charakterseiten ---- **Charakter ***Charaktere nach Universum ****Charakter im Film *****Bilder von Charakteren in Filmen *****Zu jedem Film wird es eine eigene Kategorie geben mit (Name des Filmes) (Charaktere) (Bsp. Ralph Reichts (Charaktere) ). ****Charakter von Marvel ****Charakter in Videospielen ****Charakter in einer TV-Serie *****Zu jeder TV-Serie wird es eine eigene Kategorie geben mit (Name der TV-Serie) (Charaktere) (Bsp.: Charaktere (Ultimate Spider-Man) ''). ***Charaktere nach den verschiedenen Unterpunkten ****Benutzer:Cyanide3/KategorieCharaktere ***CharakterBilder ***Charakter nach Malweise ****Trickfigur ****Cartoonfigur ****Animationsfigur ****Animationsfiguren als reale Personen (Once Upon a Time) ****Charaktere im Disneypark ***Gruppierungen ****Gruppierungen (Marvel) '''Synchronsprecher, Schauspieler & Produzenten' ---- **Reale Personen ***Personen mit Auszeichnungen ****Oscar ****Emmy ****1-Live-Kron-Preisträger ***Personen nach Geburtsalter ***Personen nach Beruf ****Cartoonist ****Synchronsprecher ****Schauspieler ****Drehbuchautor ****Filmproduzent ****Filmregisseur ***Personen nach Geschlecht ****Frau ****Mann ***Personen nach Film oder TV-Serie ****Zu jeder TV-Serie und Film wird es eine eigene Kategorie geben mit (Name der TV-Serie/Film) (Schauspieler) (Bsp.: Guardians of the Galaxy (Schauspieler) ). ***Person nach Land ****Deutscher ****Engländer ****US-Amerikaner Filmseiten ---- **Filme ***Kurzfilme ****Kurzfilmkategorien ***3D-Film ***Filme mit realen Personen ***Angekündigte Filme ***Kategorie:IMAX Filme ***Filme, die auf Büchern basieren ***Filmkategorien ****''Es wird zu jedem Film eine Kategorie geben (siehe: Guardians of the Galaxy ).'' ****''Kategorien, die in einer Filmkategorie vorhanden sein sollte: Charaktere, Bilder (Charakter Bilder; Artworks; Screenshots), Soundtrack & Songs, Locations)'' ***Zeichentrickfilm ***Computeranimationsfilm ***Filme mit Auszeichnungen ****Annie Award ****Golden Globe Award ****Meisterwerke-Reihe *****Golden Globe Award/Bester Animationsfilm *****Golden Globe Award/Bester Filmsong ****Oscar ***Film nach Genre ****Fantasyfilm ****Actionfilm ****Filmkomödie ****Science-Fiction-Film ****Musikfilm ****Märchenfilm ****Familienfilm ****Filme mit Tieren *****Film mit Hunden ***Filmreihen ****Fantasia ****Filme von Marvel ****Cars Universum'' (Siehe auch Cyanide3/Cars-Universum)'' ****Marvel Cinematic Universe (Siehe Marvel Cinematic Universe) **Filme nach Studio ***Filme von den Marvel Studios ***Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios ***Filme von Pixar ***Filme von DisneyToon Studios ***Filme von den Walt Disney Pictures TV-Serien ---- **TV-Serien ***Fernsehsender ***TV-Serienkategorien (->Damit es in der Kategorie TV-Serien nicht so unübersichtlich wird, wird somit einfach die Seiten und Kategorien der TV-Serien getrennt) ***Once Upon a Time ***Charakter in einer TV-Serie ***Marvel TV ****Ultimate Spider-Man ****Die Avengers – Die mächtigsten Helden der Welt ****Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ****Avengers - Gemeinsam unbesiegbar! ***Galerie zu TV-Serien ***TV-Serien nach Genre Jahre ---- **Kategorie:Jahre (->Hier wird für jedes Jahr eine Kategorie erstellt.) ***Jahre Bild Banner ***1999 ***1937 ***2012 ***2014 ***2015 Länder & Städte ---- **Kategorie:Land (->Für jedes Land eine Kategorie erstellt) ***USA ***Länder im Disneyuniversum ****Planet ****Länder nach Filmen ****Städte *****Fiktive Städte ****Fiktive Länder Bilder ---- **Bilder ***Bilder von TV-Serien ****Der ultimative Spider-Man (Bilder) (Wird aufgeteilt in Episoden und Charakterbilder) *****Ultimate Spider-ManEpisodenBilder ***** Ultimate Spider-ManCharakterBilder‎ ***Bilder von Filmen (->In den einzelnen Kats Aufteilung Artwork/Screenshots) ***Kategorie:Bilder aus Kurzfilmen ***Bilder von Schauspielern ***Bilder von Charakteren ****Bilder von Charakteren in TV-Sendungen *****''Beispiel: Ultimate Spider-Man Charaktere'' ****Bilder von Charakteren in Filmen *****''Beispiel: Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu Charakter Bilder'' ***Bilder des Wikias ****Jahre Bild Banner ****AuszeichenIcons ****Bilder der Partnerseiten ****Bilder von Benutzern ****Bilder der Slider ***Galerie ****Galerie zu Filmen ****Galerie zu TV-Serien *****Galerie zu Ultimate Spider-Man ****Galerie zu Charakteren Musik ---- **Musik ***Songs ***Komponisten ***Sänger ****Weibliche Sänger ****Männliche Sänger ***Soundtrack OST (Alben) ****Soundtrack OST (Marvel) ****Soundtrack OST (Pixar) ****Soundtrack OST (Disneyfilme) *****Ralph Reichts (Soundtrack) ****Soundtrack OST (TV-Serien) ***Songs mit Lyrics ****Guardians of the Galaxy (Songs) ***Songs, die nominiert wurden ****Academy Award nominierter Song ****Academy Award gewonnener Song ***Songs nach bestimmten Merkmalen ****Songs zur Weihnachtszeit ****Songs an Halloween ****Songs, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden ****Songs, die von dem Protagonisten gesungen werden ****Romantische Songs ****Traurige Songs ****Humorvolle Songs ****Songs, die unterbrochen wurden ****Alte Songs, die neu benutzt werden ****Songs bei der Hausarbeit ****Anfangs- und Endsongs ***Gecancelte Songs ***Musical-Songs ***Introsongs (bei TV-Serien) Videospiele ---- **Videospiele ***Videospiele nach Plattform ***Videospiel nach Herausgeber ***Disney INFINITY Marvel ---- **Marvel ***Charakter von Marvel ****Bösewichte (Marvel) ****Charaktere (Ultimate Spider-Man) ****Gruppierungen (Marvel) ***Marvel TV ***Filme von Marvel ***Soundtrack OST (Marvel) ***Objekte aus dem Marveluniversum Unternehmen ---- **Unternehmen ***Sponsoren ***Fiktive Unternehmen ***''Production companies'' ***Verlage ***Vieospielunternehmen ***Walt Disney Unternehmen ****Pixar ****Marvel Sonstiges ---- **Portalseiten **Uservorlagen **Genres ***Film nach Genre ***TV-Serien nach Genre ***Songs nach bestimmten Merkmalen Bücher ---- **Bücher ***Bücherserien ****Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu (Bücher) ist ein Beispiel ****Disney Feen Bücher ****Disney Prinzessinen Bücher ***Weihnachtsbücher ***Comics ***Mangas ***Goldene Bücher ***Jahresbücher ***Sammelalben Objekte ---- *Objekte **Kleidungsstücke & Schmuck **Bücher im Disneyuniversum (nicht verwechseln mit der Kategorie:Bücher) **Waffen ***Waffen der Bösewichte ***Magische Waffen **Gartenzwerge (siehe Gnomeo & Julia) **Objekte aus dem Marveluniversum ***Infinitysteine **Maschinen (hier kommen auch die Charaktere aus Cars & Planes rein) ***Droiden (wird wegen Star Wars benötigt) **Transportmittel **Spielzeuge (siehe Toy Story Saga) **Instrumente **Roboter ***Droiden (siehe Maschinen) **Magie ***Magische Waffen ***Magische Objekte ***Objekte, die durch Magie entstanden sind ***Zauber ***Wesen der Mythologie ***Monster ***Charaktere mit Magie